Camping Fun
by AeroChick65
Summary: What happends when Matsumoto's cousin Toushiro comes with her , Ichigo , Rukia , and Momo camping? Can love bloom? HistuxHina rated T AND M for future chapters
1. First Glimpse

Hinamori MoMo was going to a campground for a vacation with Matsumoto , Rukia , Gin , and Ichigo. They all were at their own apartments packing their things. Suddenly , MoMo's cell phone rang. Her ringtone was Rockstar by Prima J. MoMo picked up to know that it was Rangiku.

"Hey MoMo can I ask you a favor?" Matsumoto had asked as sweetly as she could. "What's up Rangiku?" She asked curiously. " Well my cousin dropped off my nephew who's about your age and I wanted to know if he could come along with us camping..." she said hopefully. " Um sure Rangiku..." MoMo said. " You never know you might even start to like him...you guys are like two years apart in his favor." Rangiku said playfully.

" RANGIKU!!" MoMo sceamed. Rangiku had hung up before she could say anything else. MoMo cursed under her breath quietly..

2 hours later it was time for everyone to leave and go to the campground. MoMo put on her tight blue tanktop with her jean skirt and white addidas. She left her hair down for once because she didnt want to put it up.

She ran downstairs with everything to meet everyone when she saw Rangiku's cousin. He had the most beautiful aquamarine eyes she'd ever seen. He was short and had bleached hair...she wondered if it was natural. If it was then she imagined how many problems it could have caused him.

TOUSHIRO'S POV

He was standing there with his lazy cousin by his side waiting for her friends.."MoMo" to get there so they could get the hell going. 'Where is sh...' his thoughts were interrupted when MoMo came down there. She had curly hair and the prettiest eyes. She was wearing a tight shirt and skirt..but it fit to her curvy body. He was amazed how..hot she was.

"Hey guys Im here!" MoMo said

" Hey MoMo! This is Toushiro..my cousin..he's 18." she said hopefully...she smiled mischiveously. 'Maybe I can get them together..I saw them staring at each other..this is gonna be a fun trip..' she thought!

"Enough introductions let's go already!!" Ichigo and Rukia screamed.

They all got in..Toushiro and MoMo had to sit next to each other..and soon MoMo drifted off to sleep with her head on his shoulder. ' she so cute when she's asleep..wait..eeeww she drools...' he thought..

**Im sorry it's short!! it's all I had time to write..I have other stuff to do to with my dance competition tomorrow and my volley ball tournament tonight!! R&R please!! I'll update soon! I promise!**


	2. Wait Where are we staying?

_**OK IN THE LAST CHAPTER RANGIKU SAID "NEPHEW" I MEANT COUSIN!! LOL...BUT YA LET'S REVIEW :**_

_"They all got in..Toushiro and MoMo had to sit next to each other..and soon MoMo drifted off to sleep with her head on his shoulder. ' she so cute when she's asleep..wait..eeeww she drools...' he thought.."_

An hour or soo past until Momo finally woke up and realized she fell asleep on Toushiro's arm!

' Oh damn...' she thought. A blush ran to her cheeks pretty quickly. Rangiku smirked and said "What's wrong Momo? Dont get horny just yet..wait till we actually get to our cabin!" She began to laugh while Momo's face turned as red as a cherry. Toushiro took this oppurtunity to actually take a look at Momo.

TOUSHIRO'S POV

"Wow she really does have pretty eyes..that outfit shows off her curves too..wait! What the hell am I saying? She's Rangiku's friend..and she hardly know's me..she'll never fall for a short guy like me.

"Are you Ok Toushiro?" Momo asked sweetly. He blushed when he heard how innocent her voice actually sounded. " Ya..Im fine..." He was at least able to mumble out..

"WE'RE HERE!!" Rangiku screamed. " Ok there are three bedrooms. So we'll split it off by couple. Me and Rukia in one room. Toushiro and Rangiku in another...and Momo can have the third room." Ichigo stated plainly.

"Wait! Can't Toushiro have the room with Momo? We're cousin's it would be just kind of weird.." Rangiku smiled.They all knew what she was trying to really say. But Ichigo and Rukia completley agreed they do look cute together. "Well if they dont care..I really dont care much." Rukia said.

"O..Ok I guess if Toushiro's okay with it.." Momo said innocently.

'Damn it there she goes again..with that angelic voice of hers...' he thought. '**please we know you like her..this is a great oppurtunity for you to finally get laid dude!!' **his inner-self said.

'Dude shut the fuck up' he argued with technically himself for another fuve minutes before Momo finally said , " Um...Toushiro...are you ok with this?"

"Huh? Oh ya! Im fine with this if you are..' he blushed.

"Okay then.." she responded.

They all went into the rooms they were told to be in..when it was finally time to unpack their things and take the shower they needed (**It was a whole day trip) **Toushiro tried desperatley not to be a pervert and look at Momo. He really wanted her to like him...but not see him as a pervert. She finally came out of the shower with a peach colored towel around her body. Toushiro felt himself blush. When her hair was down he thought she looked like an angel. 'What am I going to do?' he thought

"You can get in the shower now Toushiro." She smiled.

"Yo guys! There is a huge camp dance tonight? You guys up for it? But you'll need a date." Ichigo smiled.

"Sure" Momo and Toushiro said at the same time.

"OK..so you guys are each other's dates right?" He looked at them with shocked faces " Good! " with that he left.

"WHAT?!" They finally screamed.

**OK so ya! that's that..I know it sucked please still review...next chapter Toushiro is going to meet another girl and that's when things arent going to get nice for Momo..OH and people who reviewd last chapter I fixed that Momo thing I did You know typing it like " MoMo" ya..bad habit..lol. So next chapter like I said..it's not gonna be fun for Momo..but it will have some HitsuxHina moment. FINALLY the heat will turn up!! Thank You To my Friendziez JayDen and Sabrina for helping me right this chapter! R&R PLEASE AND THANK YOU! BYE!**


	3. Who's that girl?

Momo and Toushiro just stood there , their faces were bright red. Finally Momo broke the silence.

"I-Im going to go find something to wear. I'll be right back Toushiro." She left the room to go into Rukia's room to find her dress.

"Alright" Toushiro had to find something to wear as well.

He went into his closet to find something to wear. Ichigo came in "Dude , you dont have to be formal with this. Just put on some shorts and a T-shirt. The girls are just wearing dresses to show oof. Dont worry about it to much."

Toushiro blushed at the thought of Momo in a dress. He just chose to wear his orange tank top showing off his muscular arms and then some jean shorts. " This ok?" he was really nervous. " Ya , you showin off for Momo?" Ichigo was aiming on getting him to admit he likes her. Toushiro was blushing like crazy. He knew he liked her...alot! But he doesnt want her to get the wrong idea of him.

Momo came back in the room. " Hey guys ..Ichigo they need you...Toushiro?" She looked at him and she blushed his arms were really muscular and with his bleach white hair the orange made his eyes stand out. He was hot in her book.

" Ya? What is it?" He finally looked at her and he thought she was beautiful. She was wearing a blue strapless dress that went down just above her knee with silver wedge heels. Her hair was curled and down cascading over her shoulders. She had a little shiny lipgloss on...but she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Nevermind." she looked away. " Ready to go?" She was just putting on some hairspray when they finally both left.

The dance was at the pavilion and they were excited to go. It wasn't decorated much but the music was playing very loudly.

They were playing a slow song 'Corazon' for the dates. Everyone was dancing. Toushiro was just about to ask Momo to dance when his old ex girlfriend showed up. "Hey Toushiro? Want to dance? " Karin asked him?

_**Ya I kno it's short! Lol. But I have a lot to do..and it's all I had time for! But dont worry next chapter there will be drama and romance..Im considering adding a little horror to this story..but idk. I'll check with my co-writers. I'll see you next update!!**_

_**Byee**_

_**-**__**Hitsugayaz Volley Chickyy**_


	4. Fight and Telling her off

DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN BLEACH 

DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN BLEACH 

Toushiro looked as to who was in front of him. He stood in shock as he saw his ex-girlfriend , Karin , standing there waiting for an answer.

Toushiro and Karin were together for a good three months and he thought he had found the one for him. Unfortunately , he found out from Uyruu that she was cheating on him with his friend Zane (**A/N this is a name from somewhere out of nowhere ******** ) **

As soon as he found out he went and confronted her. Where she denied everything! So he immediately broke up with her and ever since he has not been with another girl.

Momo also stood there in shock and couldn't believe she was falling for someone that 1. She barely knows and 2. Already has a girlfriend. She always had to have the bad luck! She was hurt and over all disappointed. She really wanted to get to know Hitsugaya. But that was blown up in smoke.

"No Karin. I don't trust you and I left you long ago." Toushiro coldly shot back.

Momo couldn't believe he had it in him to be cold like that! He was always nice and shy around her. She grinned inwardly as she looked over at Karin's reaction. And boy was she pissed.

"What?! You've got noone better to dance with then me…except this hoe standing next to you…why is she even here? This is a campground ..Not a STRIPCLUB!!" Karin shouted at Momo

Momo couldn't believe Karin had just called her a hoe. She wasn't dressed sleazy and she knew it. She had some pretty sleazy friends when it came to dressing.

"Listen up here you tomboy looking heifer! I dress the way I want to dress! This is not sleazy. What's sleazy in here is you and the way you are! So uh uh don't be getting in my face telling me shit that aint true!" With that Momo then slapped Karin in the face.

Matsumoto and the others just looked over at Momo in shock . No one thought that she had it in her to yell or hit or swear at ANYONE!!

She looked around and the blood rushed to her cheeks.

"Uh…what's everyone looking at?" She asked shyly.

"Momo….where'd you get the attitude?" Ichigo asked.

"You remember my sister? ( **A/N SHE HAS A SISTER….BUT LET'S JUST SAY SHE'S NOT LIVING WITH HER ANYMORE!! ROLL WITH IT!)**

Everyone nodded."Well all the attitude came from my mom….and my sister .. and I guess I just picked it up." She giggled nervously .

"Momo…that was….amazing. No one has ever stood up to Karin like you just did…you got beauty and guts…." Toushiro blushed realizing what he had just said.

"awww isnt that sweet!! Toushiro has a little crush on Momo!" Ichigo screamed.

The temperature suddenly began to drop.

**CLIFFIE!! ******** ANYWAY R&R!! I WILL NOT UPDATE TILL I REACH 25 REVIEWS! KK?**

**I WILL UPDATE SOON…SO ANYWAY JUST CLICK THAT LITTLE BUTTON AND REVIEW!**

**TELL ME WHAT CHU THINK. ILYA!! **

**- HITSUGAYA'S VOLLEY CHICKYY**


	5. Cabin Romance

_**Let's review**_

"'_**Aww isn't that sweet! Toushiro has a little crush on Momo!' Ichigo screamed  
The temperature began to drop"**_

MOMO'S POV

"Toushiro quit that!" Rangiku screamed. Momo looked at Toushiro with her wide chocolate brown eyes. She could feel a blush running to her cheeks she had never had a boy compliment her like that and mean it, it was always them trying to get in her pants and what-not. She had realized that she really did like him, but she really just think he was trying to be nice and compliment her.

"Momo are you okay?" Toushiro asked.

"Huh? Oh..yeah, sorry day dreaming." She stumbled.

"Yea about Toushiro in bed." Ichigo whispered. Rukia elbowed him in the ribs

GENERAL POV

"Well why don't we all go back to our cabins and just rest and maybe we'll go back to the party later. It's running like all night so we'll have time later." Rukia suggested.

It seemed like everyone agreed with her because they all started heading back to their cabins.

When Toushiro and Momo got to their cabin they both plunked down on their beds.  
"Well, that was boring." Momo said sarcastically

"Oh yeah, the most boring thing I ever went to." Toushiro said rolling along with the punches. They both were laughing and having a good time with each others company to enjoy.

MOMO'S POV

"Shiro who was that girl that was being rude to us anyway?" Momo asked

Toushiro sighed. "She was my ex-girlfriend. I thought she was the one for me a long time ago, but she was cheating on me with my friend Zane the whole time. So when I talked to Zane at least he admitted it, but when I asked her she denied the whole thing completely. So, I left her, and she never forgave me for it."

Momo sat there taking the whole story in. She felt bad for him but somehow, she felt a slight twinge of happiness. She felt guilty for even having it. But she knew for a fact that she really liked Toushiro, and was glad that he doesn't want anything to do with that girl Karin or whatever.

"Hey Momo, what up with the name calling anyway?" Toushiro asked her.

"What do you mean?" Momo asked.

"Shiro?" He asked.

"Oh. Uhm..well I'm not sure, it's just a shortening of your name." Momo said innocently.

TOUSHIRO'S POV

He'd never seen such a beautiful creature in the world, or at least what he's seen of it. Momo just seemed to be…. "The One". He didn't know what to do with the feelings.

"Momo, I…" he seemed to be moving in impulse, for he found himself in front of Momo right then. He chocolate eyes right there, beautifully glowing. Her face a tomato red

"Shiro…" He was leaning in to finally seal his feelings and let her know…he wanted to know her and really _**know **_her.

Cliffhanger! I know it's been soooooooo long since I've actually written but now im back, with a notebook and a computer! So please review!

**I want to thank my friend J3W3L for helping me write this!**

**R&R thanks ;]**


End file.
